Delirium Tremens
by BonjourOscar
Summary: Onze ans après la guerre, Hermione a un peu oublié de vivre. Et elle boit un peu pour se donner contenance. Elle est parfois un peu ivre, aussi, mais comme personne n'est là pour le voir, ce n'est peut-être pas très grave. C'est un peu triste, pour qui se souvient de cette enfant qui aurait (rien qu'un peu) voulu changer le monde.
1. LE CHOC

Beaucoup d'histoire avec des noms liés à l'alcool, haha. J'me l'explique pas. (Faut dire que le meilleur verre, c'est toujours celui à venir.) Bon, je sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai écrit ça. C'est idiot, ça veut pas dire grand chose, et en même temps j'espère que ça va être grandiose. J'avais envie d'écrire sur ces deux là depuis mille ans et je l'ai jamais fait et j'ai peut-être trouvé un truc, enfin. J'ai un vague plan, on verra bien où ça me mène. Ce sera pas très long, de toute façon. Quelque chose comme six chapitres, qui feront entre 3 et 5000 mots. Des péripéties du feu de dieu, une fin en apothéose. La base quoi.

A côté de ça, je vais sûrement me remettre à une fanfiction longue, que j'ai commencé l'an dernier pendant le NaNo. J'ai genre 65 000 mots, et même pas un quinzième de la fiction écrite, alors je sais pas si j'irai jamais au bout, mais on verra bien. J'aimerais bien vous la faire lire un jour. Elle me tient à cœur. En même temps j'ai l'impression que l'enjaillement des gens pour les écrits HP s'essouffle un peu. Je me trompe ou pas ?

Bon voilà, je vous laisse avec ça. Je vais chercher un titre de chapitre, une petite musique à mettre en fond sonore, ainsi qu'une citation qui fait badass avant le texte, et je poste. Hésitez pas à envoyer vos retours, je ne vis que de cela. Bisou.

* * *

 **DELIRIUM TREMENS**

Partie I - LE CHOC

 _« ... à ma fenêtre je regard la rue. Où sont plantés les êtres ? Un rayon d'soleil s'rait pas superflu. »_

* * *

Hermione souffla de désespoir en ouvrant la porte du micro ondes, qui dégageait désormais une fumée épaisse, accompagnée – forcément… – d'une délicate odeur de brûlé dont elle allait encore mettre des jours à se débarrasser. Elle entrouvrit le vasistas ridicule coincé entre son placard de vaisselle et celui où elle rangeait les conserves, manqua de renverser le cactus mort depuis des mois qu'elle se promit de jeter dès le lendemain, et jura pour la dixième fois cette semaine qu'il fallait vraiment, _vraiment_ qu'elle déménage, sans quoi elle allait exploser.

Elle allait composer le numéro du traiteur juste en bas de chez elle, afin d'être livrée à domicile, comme elle le faisait dès qu'elle faisait s'embraser un plat plus simple que tout à préparer, mais elle se découragea. Elle n'avait même pas si faim que ça. Ça n'aurait pas eu de sens. Elle vivait depuis quelques semaines déjà sur ses dernières réserves bancaires, elle devait absolument faire plus attention si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à la porte avant la fin du mois de juin. _Économies_ , tenta-t-elle de se convaincre elle-même, en vain.

Son banquier avait encore tenté de la joindre la veille, et elle avait dû feindre à trois reprises de suite n'avoir pas vu son appel. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer les trois enveloppes encore fermées qui dataient toutes de plus d'un mois qu'elle avait cachées entre deux plats qu'elle n'utilisait jamais pour ne pas avoir à y penser. Elle était devenue très douée, avec le temps, pour simplement mettre de côté ce qui lui posait problème. Elle allait avoir 29 ans dans quelques semaines, et se consolait de son incapacité chronique à s'organiser pour quoique ce soit en se disant qu'elle se permettait de vivre la jeunesse que la guerre lui avait volée. Certainement le pire argument qu'elle ait jamais donnée à toute explication logique qu'elle avait jamais tenté de tenir…

Elle se servit un grand verre de vin et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé miteux qui occupait près de la moitié de ce qu'elle osait appeler son salon. Se ravisa avant d'avoir passé le pas de la porte, revint dans la cuisine, attrapa la bouteille entière, qu'elle déposa à ses pieds avant de s'affaler dans les vieux coussins troués, éventrés par endroit. Alors, elle se permit une petite introspection, afin de tenter de se souvenir du moment exact où sa vie avait basculé, passant d'un chaos aventureux à cette routine morbide. Quand avait-elle laissé tout cela lui échapper ? Elle n'était même pas sûre d'être fautive. Même pas sûre de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Même pas sûre de vouloir reprendre sa vie en main.

Après tout, elle était très bien, assise dans ce canapé, son vin rouge premier prix en main. Elle n'était pas vraiment difficile sur le goût. _Pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse_ , marmonna-t-elle à voix basse, pour elle-même, se souvenant de quelques vers qu'elle avait appris plus jeune, quand ces choses-là lui donnaient encore une certaine joie de vivre. Elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle n'était même pas capable de dire quand elle avait, pour la dernière fois, ouvert un livre.

Elle crut un instant sentir une larme couler sur sa joue. Mais ses yeux restaient invariablement secs. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Un temps, elle avait cru que cette froideur était la preuve d'une nouvelle force de caractère en elle. Il lui avait fallu quelques années pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'autre chose que de désintérêt, et cette idée l'avait glacée sur place. Elle s'était empêtrée dans un elle-ne-savait-quoi de plus grand qu'elle, et ne parvenait plus à trouver le fil sur lequel tirer pour se démêler de tout cela. Elle avait laissé le piège se refermer sur elle, la dévorer, comme si de rien n'était. Elle avait laissé le piège faire d'elle une espèce de pantin désarticulé, qui ne se mouvait plus que par la force de l'habitude, rien d'autre.

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. Leva la tête, et la tourna doucement vers une immense pile de livres, certains encore ouverts, de parchemins recouverts d'une minuscule écriture serrée. Elle se souvint avec un petit rire éteint de l'époque où elle passait ses soirées à remplir des feuilles, et des feuilles, et des feuilles entières. Rien ne lui semblait plus fascinant que de laisser son esprit aller à des théories qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser vraiment que, déjà, elle les couchait sur le papier, et l'écriture plus fine encore pour n'avoir pas à perdre de temps à aller en acheter de nouveaux rouleaux. Une idée plus sombre, moins certaine, et d'un mouvement de baguette elle faisait venir à elle un ouvrage dans lequel elle se souvenait avoir lu quelque chose sur le sujet.

Elle y avait passé des nuits, s'usant les yeux à la lumière faible de la seule ampoule de la pièce, grésillante. Elle avait noirci de quoi remplir des grimoires et des grimoires entiers. S'était laissée porter ainsi, au gré de ses pensées, comme un petit radeau de fer au milieu d'une tempête le surpassant. Elle avait effleuré du bout des doigts des contrées de la théorie magique que nul grand penseur sorcier n'avait osé atteindre jusque-là. Et elle avait gardé cela pour elle. Gardé tout cela, par peur d'être traitée d'hérétique par la communauté sorcière, qui se complaisait dans son inanité, croyant depuis des siècles et des siècles que la magie n'était rien d'autre qu'un don de Merlin, ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que cela. Elle savait que l'égo des sorciers n'aurait jamais supporté ses hypothèses. Parfois, dans sa chambre, ou quand elle y pensait dans le métro, elle se mettait à ricaner toute seule en se voyant comme une sorte de Freud version sorcier, amenant sur ce monde une nouvelle blessure narcissique, suffisamment importante pour le faire se renverser sur lui-même. Puis elle arrêtait de rire, et se terrait alors dans un silence que personne, en voyant l'expression de son visage, n'aurait osé venir offenser.

Elle avait craint de blesser le monde sorcier. Elle avait fini par se torturer elle-même dans un silence qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Un temps, bien sûr, elle avait tenté de se sauver de cela en en parlant avec les gens qui lui étaient proches, des gens qui ne lui auraient certainement pas reproché la moindre de ses idées. Mais Harry et Ron avaient effacé ses bavardages incessants du revers de la main, lui faisant comprendre sans subtilité aucune qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose à faire de ses élucubrations qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Ginny avait bien fait semblant un temps, mais rapidement, elle avait commencé à repousser leurs sorties, leurs rendez-vous, les invitations. Parfois à l'aide d'excuses bancales qui n'avaient laissés aucun doute sur ses intentions. Luna, qui peut-être était celle qui l'avait écouté avec le plus d'attention, avait fini par partir faire le tour du monde avec cet idiot de Scamander, partant à la recherche de bestioles inexistantes. Neville était sûrement celui qui avait essayé le plus longtemps, mais finalement, la mauvaise humeur constante d'Hermione, sa rage à l'égard de ces sorciers trop idiots pour comprendre, et sa légère tendance à être prise par d'incontrôlables crises de colère avaient finalement eu raison de sa persévérance. Il envoyait toujours quelques lettres, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais les réponses courtes, sèches, lapidaires qu'il recevait tendaient de plus en plus à le décourager. Sûrement, comme les autres, finirait-il par se lasser, avait un jour réaliser Hermione.

Et elle n'avait su si le plus douloureux, face à cette assertion, était de savoir qu'elle serait alors tout à fait seule, ou de réaliser qu'elle n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Elle sourit tristement en remplissant de nouveau son verre à ras bord.

Dans le fond, elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle savait et cela la mettait en rage. La vie s'était bien foutue de sa gueule, et elle s'était laissée prendre en jeu, parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu la force de nager contre le courant. C'était peut-être un peu hautain, mais elle savait, elle _savait_ qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Elle aurait dû faire de grandes choses. Elle aurait dû faire de la recherche, devenir maître _es_ Métamorphoses, ou Ministre de la Magie, ou quelque chose qui aurait correspondu à sa carrure d'intellectuelle en avance sur son temps. Mais il y avait eu un problème. Un très petit problème. Un détail idiot, dont elle n'avait jamais su comment se débarrasser.

Elle était née de parents moldus dans une société sclérosée, dévorée par son propre narcissisme et son assurance d'être meilleure que la société de ces êtres dépourvus de pouvoir magique. Elle avait essayé, bien sûr. Elle avait publié quelques articles dans des revues fort avancées sur les sujets qu'elle avait étudié de fond en comble. Elle s'était rêvée plus jeune chercheuse du monde magique, s'était vue en photo sur les couvertures des revues spécialisée, son physique banal enfin mis en valeur par l'aura de sa gloire. Elle avait reçu quelques courriers, après cela. Et tout s'était écroulé du jour au lendemain.

Des lettres d'insultes, de menaces. Des lettres terrifiantes où des sorciers effrayés par les mots qu'elle avait écrits, par les théories qu'elle avait pensées, la menaçaient de toutes les morts possibles, la menaçaient de tout ce que leurs esprits malades d'une soi-disant grandeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais méritée pouvaient imaginer pour l'empêcher de dire au monde ses découvertes. Et au milieu de tous ce terrible amas de violences à son égard, un mot, bien sûr : _sang-de-bourbe_. Elle se frotta le bras à l'endroit où, encore visibles, les cicatrices laissées par Lestrange lui rappelaient l'irréversibilité de sa situation. Elle n'avait rien pu y faire. Être la meilleure étudiante de sa promotion, aider le Survivant à sauver le monde sorcier, révolutionner l'explication que l'on se faisait des origines de la magie. Tout cela n'avait pas suffi à se faire accepter. Elle resterait toujours une étrangère à ce monde, parce que ses parents étaient moldus.

Dans les premiers temps, ce constat avait été douloureux. Longtemps, le soir, elle en avait pleuré avant de s'endormir. Elle s'était griffé les doigts, les bras, arraché les cheveux, essayant alors de croire que la douleur physique pourrait atténuer, rien qu'un peu, la douleur qui enserrait son cœur. Une béance immense qu'elle ne savait de quoi remplir. Elle était seule, irrémédiablement seule, et elle ne serait jamais autre chose que seule, parce qu'elle avait voulu prendre trop de place dans un monde qui ne voudrait jamais d'elle.

Elle avait cru s'étouffer alors. Elle manquait d'air. Elle avait des rêves trop grands pour la minuscule part que l'on voulait bien lui laisser, et même ses amis proches l'avaient cru trop ambitieuse. Alors, petit à petit, elle avait fini par s'en convaincre aussi, par se résigner. Elle avait mis dans un coin de la pièce ses recherches, avait consigné ses théories dans un pan de son esprit dans lequel elle cachait tout ce qu'elle voulait oublier, et elle s'était contentée de mener la vie morne qu'elle aurait dû mener depuis le début, si elle avait voulu avoir les félicitations qu'elle avait toujours recherchées.

Parfois, bien sûr, tout cela revenait par flot, et elle s'autorisait un peu de nostalgie. Mais c'était de moins en moins le cas. Peut-être avait-elle enfin réussi à tourner doucement la page. Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle finalement plus grand-chose à faire. Elle était redevenue petit à petit, aux yeux du monde sorcier, la Sainte Hermione qu'ils avaient toujours attendu qu'elle soit. Et était devenue, à ses propres yeux, une sorte de chimère désenchantée, entre l'échec et l'alcoolisme, deux déboires qu'elle n'avait su fuir avec assez de talent.

Parfois, elle hésitait à brûler le tas de ses recherches, comme si cela aurait suffi à refermer la déchirure qui s'était ouverte en elle. Mais à cela même, elle ne voyait plus d'intérêt. Elle se consolait alors du constat morbide que, tant que la blessure serait présente, tant que la blessure l'empêcherait de dormir, de marcher, de respirer, de vivre tranquillement, elle ne referait pas la même erreur de croire en un monde qui n'avait jamais cru en elle. Cette idée amère, aussi amère que son café du matin, l'aurait fait sangloter à une époque. Mais on ne pleure que lorsque l'on perd une illusion, et Hermione n'en avait plus.

Elle s'était renfermée, finalement, dans cette posture idiote, qu'elle aurait qualifiée de sage à quiconque aurait demandé – mais personne ne demandait jamais…

Le froid tomba sur son appartement. On était en juin, les nuits lui semblaient encore glaciales, et pourtant le chauffage de l'appartement ne s'allumait plus le soir, à la tombée de la nuit. Elle hésita à se réchauffer d'un sort, mais elle n'était pas bien sûre de l'endroit où elle avait pu poser sa baguette. Elle laissa l'ivresse l'envelopper. Elle avait encore trop bu ce soir. Chaque soir elle buvait trop et songeait à arrêter, et arrêtait jusqu'au premier verre du lendemain.

Et il devait pleuvoir un peu dans l'appartement puisqu'un peu d'eau coulait le long de sa joue, et ça ne pouvait pas être une larme, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'elle ne savait plus comment pleurer. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle tenta de s'allonger plus confortablement, en vain, laissant les pensées qu'elle chassait le jour envahir son esprit. Même ivre elle pensait trop. Même ivre elle ne se sauvait pas de ses démons. Elle était ridicule et elle le savait très bien et ne voulait rien faire puisque, de toute façon, elle était la seule à être témoin de sa propre descente aux enfers. Pas de quoi en faire un drame, tant pis…

Demain il faudrait qu'elle range son appartement.

Qu'elle se lave les cheveux aussi. S'il y avait encore du shampoing dans le placard. Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie.

Demain il faudrait qu'elle envoie une lettre à Harry et Ron, pour leur demander des nouvelles. A Ginny et Luna, aussi, et à Neville pour s'excuser.

Demain il faudrait qu'elle achète des fruits et légumes. De quoi avoir une alimentation à peu près saine. Et se mettre au sport, aussi, pourquoi pas. Ils disaient tous que ça faisait un bien fou !

Demain, il faudrait qu'elle cherche un emploi. Elle avait enchainé quelques courts contrats, ces dernières années, mais rien de vraiment stable. Elle vivait à moitié sur les économies qu'elle avait faites plus jeune, quand elle était encore une personne raisonnable, et sur la pension que lui envoyait le ministère tous les mois, du fait de son statut d'ancienne combattante, qui avait notamment perdu des proches pendant la guerre. Une pension qui, avec le temps, était devenue ridicule et qui ne lui avait pas rendu ses parents…

Demain, il faudrait qu'elle paye ses factures, son loyer. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de quand elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement miteux, après sa rupture avec Ron. Elle s'était jurée, alors, que ce ne serait que temporaire. Le temps de trouver un emploi fixe et quelque chose de plus lumineux, plus grand, et moins humide. Mieux placé. Elle était en banlieue de Londres, à une demi-heure environ du centre-ville. Le seul point positif, c'était la bouche de métro juste en bas de chez elle. Elle n'y avait même pas fait attention, au début, quand elle avait signé le bail. Elle transplanait, à l'époque. Cela avait été l'une de ses rares petites joies, plus tard, quand elle avait commencé à s'éloigner de la magie. En plus de s'éviter l'effort, et le pincement au cœur, elle s'évitait l'envie de vomir qui ne l'avait jamais quittée depuis qu'elle avait passé son permis.

Demain, il faudrait qu'elle brule ce tas de papiers idiots. Tous ces parchemins prenaient beaucoup trop de place et dans son appartement, et dans sa vie.

Elle se resservit un verre.

Demain il faudrait qu'elle arrête de boire.

La première année après la guerre, elle avait bu un peu, bien sûr, un peu comme tout le monde. Elle avait voulu fêter ça dans des soirées guindées qui ne lui correspondaient pas. Une bièreaubeurre, un whisky-pur-feu, le week-end de temps en temps. La deuxième année, elle avait commencé à acheter des packs de bière pour chez elle. Pour quand ses amis venaient, s'était-elle dit, mais elle avait commencé à les boire seule, aussi, le soir. Pour aider ses pensées à mieux circuler. Après, il y avait eu le vin, bien sûr, puisque, quitte à boire, autant boire une boisson qui ne reste pas trop sur le ventre le lendemain. Et puis petit à petit une routine qui avait mélangé tout ça, et le whisky des soirées affolantes était devenu le whisky des retours de travail, et l'ivresse de la fête était devenue l'ivresse de la solitude.

Tous ces démons cuivrés, terreux, fruités s'étaient emparés d'elle et s'étaient réfugiés juste au creux de ses tripes et elle les avait remerciés de remplir un peu la crevasse qui s'était formée là. Elle avait appris à rire seule, à parler seule, à vivre seule, à pleurer seule. Elle avait appris à n'être plus la personne la plus importante au monde pour personne. Les gens s'étaient lassés de cette jeune femme impétueuse, au fort caractère, qui voulait repeindre le monde de ce qu'elle envisageait être de plus justes couleurs pour chacun. Les gens s'étaient lassés, un peu effrayés de perdre les privilèges qu'ils avaient en lui accordant à elle, et à tous ceux comme elles, les privilèges qu'ils n'avaient jamais eus. Heureusement pour eux, la jeune femme n'avait jamais été revancharde. Heureusement pour eux, elle n'avait jamais croisé quelqu'un qui le serait pour elle.

C'est exactement cette pensée qu'elle avait à l'esprit quand trois coups retentirent à la porte de son appartement.

Elle sursauta violemment, et le liquide rouge sombre vint s'écraser en une immense tâche sur le t-shirt blanc qu'elle avait enfilé le matin en sortant de sa douche. Elle jura violemment, avant de se lever. Qui que ce soit, il allait regretter d'avoir tenté de pénétrer son sanctuaire, dans lequel personne si ce n'est elle n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis bien cinq années maintenant. Elle tituba en posant le pied au sol. Elle avait vraiment trop bu.

Les coups retentirent de nouveau.

Elle ne les avait pas rêvés. Sa paupière trépigna. Il s'agissait là d'une des dernières marques concrètes de son inquiétude que son visage acceptait encore de laisser transparaitre. Elle frotta son œil, en vain, et s'approcha de la porte. Elle n'était pas bien certaine de vouloir savoir qui se trouvait là, derrière. Quelle idiote ! Si au moins elle avait su où elle avait laissé sa baguette. Mais le visiteur semblait s'impatienter.

Une seconde, tout cela lui sembla absurde. Elle devait être en train de rêver. Personne n'avait jamais frappé à cette porte depuis qu'elle habitait là. Pourquoi ce soir ?

Mais une voix rauque de son passé la rappela immédiatement à la réalité.

– Granger, ouvrez cette foutue porte ou je peux vous assurez que vous allez le regretter.

Elle pâlit. Ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était un putain de foutu cauchemar.


	2. LE DÉNI

Et voici, en un temps record, le chapitre 2 ! Je ne promets pas de poster les chapitres suivants en moins d'une semaine, mais vos retours m'ont fait beaucoup trop plaisir pour que je ne fasse pas un effort. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'essaye de vous répondre rapidement ! (Pour les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à laisser un mail si vous voulez une réponse.) Pour ceux qui n'en ont pas laissé, merci tout de même pour votre lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot (même _un_ ça fait plaisir héhé !) Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, je vous retrouve bientôt, quand la suite sera écrite...

Oh ! et pour info, si jamais vous vous posez la question : les citations, en début de chapitre, viennent toutes de chansons de Mano Solo, un chanteur que c'est très beau et très triste ce qu'il chante, mais l'ambiance correspond assez bien à cette histoire. Voilà. Bisou.

* * *

 **DELIRIUM TREMENS**

Partie 2 – LE DÉNI

 _« J'ai joué avec le soleil qui m'a cramé les ailes. Mais je l'ai vu de si près que peu de gens peuvent en dire autant. »_

* * *

Le soleil s'était tu depuis plusieurs heures déjà quand Severus Snape apparut dans une ruelle étroite de la banlieue de Londres dans un craquement retentissant. Il vérifia qu'aucun moldu aux alentours n'avait pu le voir surgir du néant, avant de relisser sa cape. Le vent ne pénétrait pas dans la ruelle mais ce mois de juin n'en était pas moins terriblement froid pour la saison. Il soupira, se demanda une fois de plus ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce calvaire que lui avait imposé Minerva McGonagall et, ne trouvant pas de réponse plus satisfaisante que toutes celles qu'il s'était données jusque là, il se mit en marche.

De sa poche, il sortit un bout de parchemin sur lequel était écrit, de ses pattes de mouche indéchiffrables, l'adresse à laquelle il était censé se rendre. Il protesta intérieurement une fois de plus, pour la forme. Il avait un don impressionnant, songea-t-il, pour se mettre dans des situations désagréables.

Cette sorte de fardeau dont il ne semblait pouvoir se défaire avait visiblement commencé à ses dix-sept ans, quand du haut de son imbécilité crasse, afin de répondre à ce qui semblait être un besoin exceptionnellement ridicule d'attention – une attention qu'il dénigrait aujourd'hui chez toutes les générations d'élèves auxquelles il devait inlassablement enseigner – il avait décidé de se parjurer, de renier les principes de sa mère (et rejoindre ceux de ses grands-parents, hélas…) afin de rejoindre les Mangemorts, groupe formé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour répondre en deux temps à une mélomanie mal contrôlée. D'abord, bien sûr, répandre propagande et violence à travers le pays. Ensuite, plus vicieusement, mais pas moins douloureusement, s'assurer d'avoir un petit groupe de fidèles prêts à répondre à un impétueux besoin d'adoration. Pendant quelques mois, tout jeune naïf qu'il était, Severus Snape s'était bien sûr laissé prendre au jeu, s'attirant en cela et les faveurs d'un Tom Jedusor qui n'avait alors pas tout perdu de sa superbe d'antan, et d'un Lucius Malfoy dont il n'avait jamais pu nier le charisme, un charisme qu'il avait admiré, désiré, tenté d'imiter jusqu'au point de non-retour, point où il avait réalisé que ce charisme ne correspondrait jamais aux gens comme lui. Il lui avait alors fallu se trouver un nouveau masque.

Ainsi s'était-il tourné vers Albus Dumbledore. De prime abord, ça n'avait bien sûr pas semblé être un mauvais choix. Le terme aurait été particulièrement désobligeant eut égard à la mémoire de Lily Evans, qu'il tentait au mieux d'honorer, du bout des lèvres, n'osant avouer à quiconque qu'il avait eu un jour des sentiments. Pourtant, c'était bien cela qui l'avait conduit à se traîner aux pieds de celui que beaucoup se plaisaient à appeler le plus grand mage de tous les temps. Cela tenait certainement au fait que ces pauvres bougres n'avaient vécu que quelques maigres années, Dumbledore l'aurait assuré lui-même. Bien entendu, ces années n'avaient pas été les pires de sa vie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ayant été défait peu de temps après. Malgré tout, jamais quiconque – il en aurait mis sa main à couper – n'aurait qualifié d'agréable d'être au service pur et simple de quelqu'un ne le considérant comme guère plus qu'un déchet… Il avait fait avec. Il fallait dire que ses choix de jeunesse ne lui avaient guère laissé d'alternatives.

Ainsi s'était-il retrouvé à devoir protéger l'enfant honni que tous adulaient. Snape n'avait jamais vraiment compris le pourquoi de l'admiration des gens pour cet enfant martyr. Il n'avait après tout même pas deux ans, lorsqu'il avait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait choisi ou souhaité le démettre. Les événements du 31 octobre ne pouvaient être vus autrement que comme un coup de chance, un jeu du sort. Et pourtant, tout le monde, dès lors, avait jugé bon de traiter le fils Potter comme le plus grand héros que cette terre n'ait jamais portée, le sauveur de l'humanité. C'était au cours de cette année 1980 que Snape avait réalisé que l'être humain n'avait jamais été très doué pour la demie mesure. Il avait alors dû composer avec. Avait alors dû devenir ce qu'on attendait de lui. Un être irascible, sans pitié, sans tendresse, ne vivant pour rien d'autre que l'art éprouvant des potions. Tout était alors devenu plus simple pour lui. Il avait perdu qui il était vraiment sur les sentiers bourbeux d'un destin qu'il n'avait pas voulu choisir, pour devenir le personnage manichéen d'une histoire qu'il n'avait pas souhaité voir écrite. Ainsi allait la vie. Un mauvais choix et l'on ne vous laissait plus choisir. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Il s'était fait au rôle. Il était devenu le rôle. Parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, et qu'il avait juré des années plus tôt à Dumbledore de faire ce qu'il fallait faire. Parce qu'il était convaincu que le devoir, et l'honneur, et la mémoire qu'il devait à la seule amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue, passait avant tout. Après tout, il n'était pas un lâche.

Ensuite, bien sûr, il avait dû – encore – consentir à deux ou trois situations qu'il aurait, bien entendu, préféré n'avoir même pas à imaginer. Des situations telles que : tuer le seul homme qui, en trente ans de vie, lui avait accordé sa confiance, sacrifier sa vie pour une guerre qu'il n'avait jamais comprise, cela parce qu'à l'âge imbécile de dix-sept ans, il avait fait le choix idiot de rechercher de l'admiration, ou encore envoyer à l'abattoir l'enfant qu'il avait passé sept années à protéger d'un nombre de morts incalculables, enfant qu'il avait appris à apprécier, même si le simple fait de le regarder dans les yeux ne lui rappelait rien d'autre que l'accumulation terrible de toutes ses erreurs passées, ainsi que le visage de celui qui avait passé sa scolarité complète à le molester. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait pu qualifier tout cela de sympathique. Il avait pourtant fallu le faire. Si le destin avait su le sauver de la culpabilité du résultat pour quelques-uns de ces événements, il ne s'était jamais sauvé de la culpabilité des intentions. Dumbledore lui avait demandé de jeter le sort ? Certes, mais il avait bien pourtant trouvé la force en lui de lever le bras afin de jeter l'Avada Kedavra. Potter n'était pas mort pendant la bataille du mois de mai ? Certes, mais il ne lui avait pas moins donné les souvenirs sensés l'emmener tout droit à son dernier souffle. Il était beaucoup trop coupable dans toute cette affaire pour se dédouaner de quoique ce soit…

La fin de la guerre avait pour lui été comme une sorte de répit. Revenu des morts à la discrétion de tout le monde, avec l'aide d'un peu de hasard et de beaucoup de chance, il avait disparu le plus rapidement possible, et ne s'était pas montré pendant plusieurs années, évitant ainsi tout le decorum qu'il n'avait jamais supporté. Les cérémonies, les fêtes, les enterrements, les remises de prix. Il avait suivi cela de très loin, par les quelques journaux qu'il parvenait à trouver dans la campagne profonde dans laquelle il était allé se cacher, et les multiples lettres que Minerva McGonagall lui faisait parvenir, comme s'il y avait quelque chose dont elle devait s'excuser.

Il était tombé dans un sacré piège. Minerva avait de toute façon toujours été une Gryffondor beaucoup trop digne pour n'être pas, dans le même temps, terriblement fourbe. Ce qu'il avait vu comme le témoignage d'une amitié qu'elle souhaitait renouveler, dans les multiples missives qu'elle avait pu lui envoyer, s'était finalement révélé être un complot qu'il n'avait saisi que lorsque la gueule du loup s'était refermée sur lui. Après trois ou quatre années de bons et loyaux services auprès des moldus de la région, à leur fournir pommades, baumes, plantes médicinales, il s'était retrouvé, après environ une journée entière d'argumentation, et quelques quatre ou cinq de plus de supplications de la part de la Directrice de Poudlard, sur le pas de la porte de l'école britannique de Sorcellerie. Bien sûr, McGonagall lui avait précisé que ce ne serait qu'un an, pour lui rendre service, parce que Slughorn était de plus en plus intenable, et qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'autre professeur assez doué pour reprendre le poste de maître des Potions. Et elle lui avait répété la même chose l'année d'après, et celle d'encore après, et ainsi s'était-il retrouvé à s'enliser de nouveau dans la force de l'habitude, une force à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment su tenir tête… Sept ans plus tard, il était toujours professeur de Potions, et ne savait pas comment se tirer de ce bourbier sans nom.

Peut-être était-ce l'irrémédiable de sa situation qui l'avait poussé à accepter de se charger de venir ici ce soir ? Quitte à être dans le pétrin, autant avoir la satisfaction d'y tirer aussi d'autres personnes. Ne pas être le seul à se faire avoir. Certainement était-ce cela, oui. Rien, de toute façon, n'avait jamais apporté à Snape une joie grinçante plus que de voir le désespoir dans les yeux des gens qui lui faisaient face. Plus encore si ce désespoir se peignait au fil des jours, des mois. Il se sentait alors enfin chasseur face à une proie qui réalisait doucement, très doucement qu'elle était incapable de s'échapper. Qu'elle n'avait plus la moindre chance. Et c'était assez savoureux.

Il leva les yeux vers l'immeuble que le petit morceau de parchemin indiquait. Il cligna des yeux deux fois, tourna la tête afin de voir s'il ne s'était pas trompé, s'il n'y avait pas deux numéros 16 dans la rue, mais il dut finalement se résigner. Ces trois étages miteux, empilés à la va-vite, qui devaient tenir là depuis maintenant un bon nombre d'années par la seule force du hasard, était visiblement l'endroit où Hermione Granger, héroïne du monde sorcier, Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, avait décidé de venir s'empâter. Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas la moindre envie de mettre un pied dans ce taudis. Il trouvait avoir déjà bien assez donné pour deux ou trois vies avec l'impasse du Tisseur, ce n'était pas pour se retrouver dans des appartements encore plus lugubres. La vie n'était pas vraiment juste avec lui, songea-t-il.

Se retournant pour vérifier que personne ne le fixait, étonné par l'apparence étrange de cet homme avec une longue cape, des cheveux qui lui dévoraient la moitié du visage, et un air infâme, il sortit sa baguette magique de sa manche, l'approcha de la serrure de la grande porte en bois, et à voix basse, susurra un Alohomora. Quelques étincelles dorées s'échappèrent de la baguette ébène, dansèrent jusqu'à la serrure, firent tourner les mécanismes. Un clic se fit entendre, et Snape poussa la lourde porte.

Les escaliers étaient à l'image du reste, sinon pire. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas, plutôt qu'une Hermione Granger fraiche et insupportablement joviale, trouver un cadavre dépéri depuis plusieurs mois déjà, en grande instance de décomposition. Ce lieu ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Au plafond, une ampoule pendait au bout de son fil, attendant visiblement d'être changée depuis quelques années. La poussière lui envahissait déjà les poumons. La première marche craqua sous son pied. Il faillit ricaner, s'imaginant dans un de ces films d'horreur moldus idiots dans lesquels tout n'était que caricature de frayeur. Tout cela n'avait d'ailleurs pour lui rien de particulièrement terrorisant. Mais, tout de même, il aurait amplement préféré être dans un confortable fauteuil dans ses appartements, à siroter un fond de verre d'alcool fort, en se morigénant, un soir de plus, d'avoir accepté de revenir enseigner les Potions à une horde de cornichons à la cervelle atrophiée. Cela se serait révélé être une activité beaucoup plus agréable que ce simulacre de mission, dans lequel il n'était rien d'autre que le pantin qui criait fort pour terroriser la douce jeune femme et l'obliger à agir en faveur de la Directrice de Poudlard. Enfin… Finalement, ce rôle lui correspondait plutôt bien, non ?

Le dernier palier révéla une petite porte rouge, à la peinture écaillée. Snape se demanda comment quelqu'un un jour, avait jugé bon d'engoncer ici un appartement si bas de plafond. Il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il se trouvait sous les combles et, pour ne pas risquer de se cogner contre une poutre quelconque ou un vieux clou rouillé qui aurait choisi de ressortir d'un pan de mur, le maître des potions devait se baisser d'une manière très inconfortable.

Sans hésitation – plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite il pourrait retourner à Poudlard – il frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Patienta ce qui sembla être, à ses yeux, un temps un petit peu trop long. La sorcière devait pourtant bien être à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas rêvé les bruits de pas et l'injure qu'il avait entendu retentir. Énervé de devoir attendre sur ce pallier ridiculement peu adapté à la taille d'un être humain normal, il cogna à nouveau contre la chambranle, espérant que son impatience suffirait à faire comprendre à Granger qu'il n'était pas là par plaisir, et qu'elle ferait peut-être mieux de se dépêcher de venir déverrouiller la serrure avant qu'il ne s'en charge lui-même d'une manière qui lui plairait certainement beaucoup moins !

– Granger, ouvrez cette foutue porte où je peux vous assurer que vous allez le regretter.

À l'intérieur de l'appartement, le silence se fit. Snape se gargarisa, constatant que même des années plus tard, sa présence et son autorité faisaient toujours leur petit effet. Il reposa sur son visage le masque bien marqué de son indifférence quand, enfin, il vit la poignée de la porte se tourner et cette dernière s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître à ses yeux une Hermione Granger qui, il aurait eu du mal à dire le contraire, ne ressemblait plus vraiment à l'étudiante qu'il avait connue. Et –

Il la détailla longuement. Ses cheveux, encore plus ébouriffés qu'alors, encadraient son visage de manière chaotique. Elle n'avait pas du y passer la moindre brosse depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait le teint terriblement pâle, une impression renforcée par les cernes qui cerclaient ses yeux, et ses dents étaient avec le temps devenues légèrement jaunes. Vue l'odeur qui régnait dans l'appartement, il associa sans mal ce fait à la cigarette. L'observant des pieds à la tête, il constata qu'elle avait maigri depuis Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas la peau sur les os, mais elle qui avait toujours semblée être une étudiante bien vivante, elle avait aujourd'hui une carrure presque maladive. Snape eut l'impression que d'une main, il aurait pu briser la jeune femme devant lui. Quant à ses vêtements, et bien… il fronça les sourcils en constatant la large tâche de vin qui s'étendait sur son t-shirt.

Pourtant, malgré ce constat inquiétant, ce qui le marqua le plus furent les yeux de son ancienne élève. Il ne fallut qu'un regard au sorcier pour remarquer que plus rien ne brillait dans ses yeux noisette. Elle semblait sans vie, éteinte. Comme si elle avait perdu tout appétit de connaissance, toute joie de découvrir. Il ne sut très bien expliquer pourquoi, mais cela le marqua. Hermione Granger, après tout, avait toujours eu la vivacité des gens qui en veulent trop, qui en demandent sans cesse. Et tout cela avait disparu. Il garda cependant pour lui cette idée.

– Bien, maintenant que vous avez ouvert cette porte, peut-être pourriez-vous me laisser entrer ? Je ne présumerai de rien quant à votre appartement, mais je suis sûr du moins que ce pallier n'a rien pour me donner envie d'y rester.

Granger le fixait toujours, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée.

Il se racla la gorge.

– Professeur Snape, que faites-vous ici ?

Il soupira d'agacement. Visiblement, elle avait aussi perdu toutes ses capacités de réflexion et de logique dans cette descente aux enfers minable dans laquelle elle semblait coincée.

– Si vous m'aviez laissé entrer au lieu de me faire patienter sur ce pallier décrépi, vous le sauriez certainement déjà.

Elle sembla alors réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Méfiante, elle s'écarta. Snape comprit aisément qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu ici. Qu'importe. Il n'avait pas non plus envie d'y être après tout. Il pénétra dans l'appartement, jeta un œil intrigué à la pièce. Il avait toujours imaginé la plus insupportable de ces élèves être une de ces sortes de maniaque de l'organisation, même jusque dans le rangement de ses affaires. Pourtant, le chaos qui régnait dans la pièce lui faisait bien comprendre qu'il s'était trompé sur ce point. Il jeta un œil rapide à la pile de livres et de parchemins qui encombrait un coin de la pièce et jugea avec étonnement de la couche de poussière qui la recouvrait. Il ne s'attarda cependant pas à sa visite, et avisa du coin de l'œil un fauteuil qui semblait – à peu de choses près – moins miteux que le reste du salon. Sans attendre d'y avoir été invité, il y prit place.

Hermione le regarda comme si elle avait affaire à un rustre. C'était peut-être ce qu'il était ? Qu'importe.

– Vous… vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Il jeta un œil à l'état de la vaisselle posée par terre au pied du canapé, faillit dire non, puis se ravisa. Quitte à avoir fait le trajet jusqu'ici, autant profiter d'un petit remontant quand celui-ci se révélait être offert.

– Un whisky.

Elle ouvrit un petit placard, dont elle sortit une bouteille à moitié entamée, déjà, ainsi qu'un verre légèrement poussiéreux. Agir mécaniquement lui permettait de s'éclaircir l'esprit, de mieux réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que cet homme faisait dans son salon ? Elle se tortura les idées quelques instants encore, avant de réaliser que si elle continuait ainsi, le temps d'attente finirait par devenir suspect. Bien. Elle revint vers le fauteuil où Snape s'était installé, lui tendit le whisky-pur-feu, et disparut un instant dans la cuisine pour se prendre une bière. Enfin, elle osa lui demander ce qu'il faisait là.

– Pensez bien que je ne suis pas là de mon plein gré : c'est Minerva McGonagall qui m'envoie.

Hermione ricana. Peut-être aurait-elle dû s'en douter ? Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son ancienne directrice de maison depuis des années maintenant, et si quelques lettres perdues quelque part dans la pièce témoignaient certainement des résidus de la sympathie qu'elles s'étaient vouée l'une à l'autre, en une époque qui semblait à la jeune femme lointaine, Hermione n'aurait su aujourd'hui quoi dire de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

– Et Minerva McGonagall ne peut pas faire le déplacement par elle-même lorsqu'elle a une requête à me faire.

Le professeur des Potions lui jeta un regard noir. Si elle avait pu changer avec les années, son insolence n'en était pas moins la même. Bien, certains faits n'évoluaient pas. Peut-être fallait-il voir cela comme quelque chose de rassurant ?

– Cela vous étonnera peut-être, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait d'autres priorités que de faire le déplacement de Poudlard jusqu'à votre taudis, lorsque l'on sait que l'année scolaire est finie depuis quelques jours, et qu'il lui incombe déjà de gérer le retour de quelques centaines de marmots aux compétences intellectuelles aussi élevées que celles de lapins, cela dès septembre.

Hermione eut la présence d'esprit de rougir. Cependant – un peu de rancune ou l'alcool ? – elle ne s'en arrêta pas là.

– Et bien sûr, vous vous êtes proposé avec la gentillesse qui vous est propre pour la remplacer dans cette tâche ingrate ?

– Exactement, miss Granger. L'idée de revoir votre visage déplaisant, la joie d'une discussion agréable, le bonheur d'une promenade dans ce petit quartier charmant… Comment aurais-je pu dire non ?

Elle grogna. Il n'était pas là depuis cinq minutes et elle n'en pouvait déjà plus.

– Bien, bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont scellées, peut-être pouvez-vous me dire en quoi votre présence est requise. Pas qu'elle me déplaise, vous n'en doutez pas mais… Comment le dire sans vous vexer ? J'ai toujours préféré quand vous n'étiez pas là.

– La Directrice de Poudlard souhaiterait que vous deveniez professeur de Métamorphoses à la rentrée qui arrive.

Hermione, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de bière, manqua de s'étouffer. Elle toussota quelques secondes, et se retint de lui demander de répéter. Elle avait très bien entendu, et elle savait qu'il profiterait de l'occasion pour se moquer. Elle posa la bouteille à ses pieds, sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarettes, et s'approcha de la fenêtre en en allumant une. Elle faillit en proposer une à Snape, par pure politesse, mais son paquet était presque vide, et il lui faudrait tenir jusqu'à demain. Appuyée contre la rambarde, elle se tourna vers lui et lui répondit enfin.

– Non.

– Et pourquoi ?

Elle hésita un temps avant de répondre. Ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation qu'elle avait envie de tenir avec qui que ce soit en ce moment, et encore moins avec son ancien professeur honni, celui qui lui avait fait détester le moindre cours de potions qu'elle avait pu avoir de toute sa scolarité. Bien sûr, elle l'avait admiré en tant que maître des potions, parce qu'il était certainement le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais en tant que professeur, en tant que figure d'autorité, il était certainement la pire personne qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Et par conséquent, la dernière personne avec qui elle souhaitait partager ses faiblesses.

Pourtant, et l'alcool l'aida certainement à avoir cette pensée, elle n'avait pas tenu une réelle conversation avec quelqu'un depuis des mois, et lâcher ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, même si c'était à quelqu'un en qui elle n'avait aucune confiance, ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Si ?

– Parce que cela fait bien trois ans que j'ai quitté le monde magique pour revenir dans mon monde à moi. Parce que je n'ai pas jeté le moindre sort de métamorphoses depuis des années. Parce que, d'ailleurs, je ne jette plus d'autres sorts que des sorts ménagers, et seulement parce que c'est bien pratique. Je ne sais même pas où j'ai fichu ma baguette magique, si vous voulez tout savoir. Et puis, aussi parce que je n'ai aucune envie de revenir à Poudlard après ce qu'il s'y est passé, aucune envie de revoir des visages connus qui me feront de grands sourires en face pour cracher dans mon dos quand je ne pourrai plus les entendre, aucune envie de donner des cours à des générations d'étudiants qui ne comprennent pas ce que la métamorphose à de fascinant, et enfin, et c'est certainement la raison la plus importante : aucune envie de vous avoir pour collègue et devoir vous croiser tous les jours.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration à la fin de sa tirade, le souffle court. Effectivement, dire sans détour ce qu'on pensait faisait un bien fou. Et Snape ne sembla même pas bien marqué ou dérangé ou énervé parce ce qu'elle venait de dire. Parfait. Cet homme était finalement un assez bon public. Une cible silencieuse, somme toute.

– Votre lâcheté m'étonnera toujours, miss Granger. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je souhaite vous voir à la rentrée. Au contraire, le flot inextinguible de votre parole a plus tendance à me donner la migraine qu'autre chose. Mais les échecs ne sont pas là pour interrompre votre vie, plutôt pour vous faire avancer. Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre qu'un prétexte pour quitter cette retraite qui vous fait vous scléroser et vous replier sur vous-même en pleurant des larmes d'alcool. Même votre petit ami roux sait mieux que vous se sortir des situations désagréables. Vous complaire dans cette souffrance est d'un ridicule inachevé, et un manque de respect terrible à ceux qui tiennent à vous, ainsi qu'à votre intelligence. Alors acceptez cette foutue proposition que Minerva a la bonté de vous faire, acceptez le salaire et le logement, et arrêtez de vous morfondre de cette parodie de romantisme que vous vous êtes créé pour vous soulager vous-même.

Il ne souligna pas le fait que cette lâcheté, il la partageait avec elle. Ne souligna pas le fait que ses échecs à lui lui avaient fait ployer le dos, qu'il avait mis longtemps, beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle à s'en remettre. Il posa juste son verre sur la table, et quitta l'appartement sans un regard en arrière, sans lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée, sans prendre le temps de constater les effets de ses paroles sur elle.

Elle, elle ne lui dit rien du fait qu'elle savait déjà tout ça, et qu'elle l'emmerdait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle ne lui dit pas non plus que les gens qui tenaient à elle avaient disparu de sa vie depuis longtemps. Elle ne lui hurla même pas un « Ron n'est pas mon petit ami », certainement retenue par ses restes de dignité.

Elle se contenta de penser qu'elle avait irrémédiablement besoin d'un salaire et d'un appartement. Mais où avait-elle pu ranger cette foutue baguette ?

* * *

Le poids de sa valise au bout de son bras lui sembla être rigoureusement le même que le poids de tous ses mauvais choix. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait dû accepter cette proposition. Elle aurait pu trouver un petit job tranquille, de serveuse dans un café par exemple, ou dame pipi dans un musée. Tout sauf ça. Mais elle avait accepté. Parce que c'était plus simple, déjà, de n'avoir pas à chercher. En plus le logement était compté. Et puis, un peu égoïstement, pour prouver à ce bâtard de Snape que non, elle n'était pas une lâche, et qu'elle pouvait très bien reprendre sa vie en main comme elle le voulait et quand elle le voulait, merci bien. Son esprit compétitif n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide pour elle, elle le savait bien.

Elle souffla cependant de soulagement en posant les clés sur la table de l'appartement. Elle quittait enfin, définitivement, ce taudis qu'elle avait osé appeler appartement pendant près de onze ans. Elle ne savait même pas comme elle avait tenu le coup. Peut-être parce que pas le choix ? Sûrement.

Une fois sur le pallier, elle sortit sa baguette. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans les escaliers, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait jamais personne à cette heure de la journée. Personne ne la verrait transplaner. Sauf, peut-être, si elle laissait un bras derrière elle bien sûr. Elle se demanda si son propriétaire, en voyant un bras devant la porte de son appartement, prendrait cela pour un sympathique cadeau d'adieu. Il laissa échapper un semblant de rire, avant de se concentrer sur sa destination, Pré-Au-Lard. Elle n'était même pas sûre de se souvenir correctement de ce à quoi le village sorcier ressemblait.

Mais surtout, elle n'était pas certaine de savoir encore comment transplaner correctement. Tant pis. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne se voyait pas arriver en Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée, entourée pendant une dizaine d'heures de train par des centaines et des centaines d'enfants hurlants, trop ravis de se retrouver, ou pleurants, trop triste de quitter pour la première fois de leur vie leur chaleureux foyer. Elle n'avait _pas le choix_. Elle ferma les yeux, se représenta la colline qui surplombait la gare, concentra tous son énergie magique et dans un claquement sonore, elle disparut.

Les yeux fermés, Hermione étouffa un haut le cœur quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol. Quand, enfin, elle fut sûre de tenir debout, ainsi que d'être entière, elle osa ouvrir les paupières. Le soleil écossais, en cette fin d'été, lui brûla les yeux. Le temps s'était considérablement réchauffé au cours des deux derniers mois, et Hermione ôta le sweat qu'elle avait enfilé avant de partir, pour le ranger dans son sac. Elle regarda autour d'elle, soufflée. Elle avait l'impression de revenir dans un paysage d'enfance, qu'elle avait complètement oublié avec le temps, et qui pourtant, maintenant qu'elle y posait le pied à nouveau, se révélait être parfaitement semblable à tout ce que sa mémoire était capable de convoquer comme souvenir. Au loin, elle aperçut le chemin qui menait à l'école de sorcellerie, celui qu'elle avait remonté tant de fois dans les carrioles tirées par des Sombrals. Aujourd'hui, elle le ferait à pieds. Elle troqua sa baguette contre une cigarette, l'alluma, reprit correctement sa valise en main, et elle commença à descendre la colline pour rejoindre le large chemin caillouteux.

Et, tout au long du chemin, cette irrépressible sensation qu'elle s'était bien faite avoir. Que la seule chose qui l'avait amenée là était son ego mal placé. Et qu'elle allait désormais devoir en subir les conséquences. Ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas. Le soleil commençait à décliner, et elle faillit soupirer en réalisant à quel point cette situation pouvait être _cliché_. Elle n'était pas venue ici depuis plus de dix ans, la dernière fois marquante où elle avait foulé ces terres, elle était en guerre contre le plus terrible sorcier de tous les temps ( _sic._ ) et elle y revenait comme un vieux cow-boy solitaire revient chez sa mère après des années d'un épais silence, de non nouvelle. Qui serait là, à l'accueil, pour jouer la mère éplorée ? Elle ne put empêcher un sourire quelque peu sarcastique en songeant que ce rôle aurait certainement été confiée à Hagrid.

Finalement, le château émergea en toile de fond, surgissant dans quelques esquisses de lumières à travers les branches déjà épaisses des quelques arbres qui bordaient le chemin. Hermione ne put empêcher une sensation étrange de naître en elle. Un tout petit quelque chose comme la sensation d'un retour à la maison semblait étouffer sous une couche beaucoup plus épaisse et douloureuse de malaise. Elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds sur une terre où elle avait vu des amis mourir, s'écrouler sous le poids de ce qu'on attendait d'eux, alors que beaucoup n'avaient même pas atteint la majorité où elle avait vu l'école qui l'avait toujours accueillie comme le membre d'une grande famille se diviser en deux camps, une blessure, elle le savait, dont la cicatrisation prendrait des années, si ce n'était des décennies.

Mais surtout, et cela lui semblait être une douleur atroce que de l'admettre, elle n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans ce monde magique qui, elle le savait plus que quiconque, n'avait jamais tout à fait voulu d'elle. L'avait utilisée comme une poupée de chiffon tant que cela avait été indispensable, avant de la consigner en remise, pour qu'elle ne fasse pas trop de remous. Ce monde qui n'avait jamais vraiment voulu d'elle, et avait parfaitement su comme lui faire comprendre.

Elle avança de quelques pas encore, et soudain apparu devant les deux immenses grilles en fer forgé qui marquaient l'enceinte de Poudlard. Elle aurait pu choisir de renoncer, faire demi-tour, partir en courant. Disparaître dans les ténèbres de la nuit écossaise qui était en train de naître. Elle ne sut quelle force la retint là et pourtant, malgré la frayeur, l'horreur et la haine qui s'empara d'elle, elle posa sa main sur la grille, annonçant par ce simple geste à la Directrice de Poudlard qu'elle était finalement arrivée. Il n'y avait plus de retour possible. Elle était prise au piège. Un piège dans lequel elle avait acceptée seule de se prendre.

Elle se recomposa un visage noble, fier et impassible. Elle ferait face. Quoiqu'l arrive, elle ferait face comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Avec un peu d'imprudence, beaucoup de _pas le choix_ , le tout noyé sous un grand verre d'alcool.


	3. LA COLÈRE

Salut, bonsoir.

Bonne lecture.

Bisous.

(Laissez des reviews svp ça me soigne les soirs de déprime.)

(Désolée je n'ai pas relu je suis trop fatiguée pour ça.)

(Mais qui fait attention aux fautes ? Qui se souvient de cette histoire même ?)

Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, aimé ou suivi l'histoire. Je vous aime. Je les mérite pas. Pardonnez moi svp dieu vous le rendra.

* * *

Hermione écarta le parchemin d'un geste rageur. Elle était penché sur ce manuel idiot depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et les lettres commençaient à se brouiller sous son regard. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle qui avait toujours été l'étudiante la plus brillante en cours, ne parvenait plus aujourd'hui, une décennie plus tard, à rédiger un simple cours pour de simples élèves de troisième année. Elle se sentit terriblement ridicule et dû retenir un gémissement de colère.

Non pas que quiconque aurait pu l'entendre. Mais elle se forçait, depuis qu'elle avait passé les grilles de Poudlard, et même lorsqu'elle était seule, de retrouver une attitude que l'on aurait – à peu près – pu qualifier de sociale. Elle savait que ses années de solitude l'avaient changé, et elle ne se souvenait plus exactement de comment il était juste de réagir face à d'autres êtres humains sensibles. Cependant, elle était à peu près convaincue que les gémissements de colère ne faisaient pas parti de l'attirail du sorcier raisonnable et bien élevé.

L'horloge de son bureau sonna sept heures. Bien, se promit-elle, si elle tenait encore une heure face à ces insupportables bouquins, elle s'autoriserait ensuite à prendre un verre pour se féliciter. Ce n'était certainement pas une démarche astucieuse, mais pour le moment, c'est ce qui fonctionnait le mieux sur elle, et il lui restait trop peu de temps pour boucler son programme du premier semestre pour ne pas se permettre des solutions radicales. Elle se replongea donc avec ardeur dans les petits gribouillis qui s'étalaient sur l'entièreté des pages.

Une heure plus tard, environ (un peu moins), elle releva finalement des yeux rougis de ses parchemins. Avec un air supérieur, l'air de quelqu'un fier d'avoir accompli son juste devoir, elle posa sa plume et ferma le petit pot d'encre pour ne pas prendre le risque de le faire tomber. Elle soupira. Enfin !

Se levant avec toute l'élégance dont elle était capable, bien peu de choses en somme, elle se dirigea vers le petit salon de son appartement, directement vers la commode sur laquelle étaient posés des verres de différentes tailles. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, et hésita un instant entre le vin et le whisky. Les deux savaient parfaitement comment la tenter. Mais elle opta finalement pour un fond de bouteille de Martini, qu'elle avait en sa possession depuis trop longtemps maintenant pour accepter qu'il croupisse encore dans le fond d'un placard. Elle s'en servi un grand verre, alla s'asseoir devant le feu de cheminée, dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, et accompagna cette digne récompense d'une cigarette qu'elle alluma du bout de sa baguette magique. Il lui sembla qu'il était tout de même bien pratique de n'avoir pas sans cesse à chercher son briquet.

Elle put enfin se détendre, et réfléchir plus posément à ce qui l'empêchait d'avancer correctement dans son travail.

Dans le fond, elle le savait très bien depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se repencher sur les cours administrés aux étudiants de Poudlard. En tant que professeur rattachée à Poudlard et donc, indirectement, au Ministère de la magie, elle n'avait guère le droit de choisir ce qu'elle souhaitait enseigner à toutes les têtes blondes qui lui passeraient sous le nez. Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de songer à la quantité d'idioties qu'on lui demandait d'enseigner. Elle qui avait, durant des années, chercher à comprendre les liens qui existaient entre magie et sciences, elle qui avait décortiqué toutes les implications, ou presque, des liens entre atomes et métamorphoses, entre génétique et pouvoir magique... Les livres n'avaient jamais rendu compte de tout ça, et Hermione s'en voulait d'apprendre à d'autres sorciers les bêtises qui aujourd'hui encore aveuglaient l'entièreté du monde magique. Bien sûr, peu auraient pu comprendre, et sûrement, aucun n'auraient voulu comprendre. Mais tout de même.

Elle enrageait. Elle finit d'un trait son verre de martini, et décida que, finalement, un peu de vin rouge ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

* * *

Les sombres couloirs du vieux château moyenâgeux avaient toujours su remonter le moral de la Gryffondor. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, alors qu'elles les traversaient pour retourner à ses appartements après un interminable déjeuner en compagnie de quelques autres professeurs et de la Directrice de Poudlard, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'étouffer la longue plainte de douleur qui lui renversa les tripes. Alors qu'à l'instant même, elle songeait à d'heureux souvenirs qu'elle avait pu avoir dans cette école avec ses amis, elle eut soudain la sensation qu'elle ne s'extirperait jamais de cette tristesse qui, comme un terrible fardeau, la faisait ployer sous un poids qu'elle n'était pas capable de supporter.

Son ego avait tout fait pour la mener ici, et une fois les portes passées, une fois le premier pied posé dans le grand Hall, il avait finalement bien lâchement disparu pour la laisser seule face à ses vieux démons. Régulièrement, depuis qu'elle avait accepté de revenir à Poudlard, elle devait faire face à des fantômes qu'elle avait pris soin, jusqu'alors, d'enterrer sous d'épaisses couches de _comme si de rien n'était_ , de _comme si ce n'était pas si douloureux que cela_. Mais ici, tout était trop présent, trop brut pour ignorer vraiment le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais correctement fait son deuil, jamais correctement cicatrisé.

Un os à rebriser pour le faire repousser correctement.

Elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir la force.

Pourtant, chaque jour, chaque jour elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'il fallait enfin quitter l'idiote période du déni dans laquelle elle s'était confortée comme une pauvresse pendant près de dix ans. Et faire face à la douloureuse brutalité du choc.

Le choc, elle le vivait, le ressentait par chaque foutu pore de sa peau, à chaque fois qu'elle tournait au détour d'un couloir, chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la porte d'une salle où elle avait eu cours, chaque fois qu'elle croisait un tableau, un fantôme, qu'elle avait croisé lors de sa scolarité, et que son cerveau, sa mémoire, sans qu'elle ne le sache à l'époque, avait imprimé vivacement au creux de son crâne. Car chaque fois qu'un sourire menaçait de poindre sur son visage, un sourire tendrement empreint de mélancolie, le souvenir de sa scolarité s'effaçait pour lui rappeler avec hargne le dernier jour de mai qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard. Et contre la porte de la salle de classe, elle voyait reposer le corps d'un ami. Et le tableau était recouvert du sang d'un inconnu. Et sur le sol, l'image, comme un gros plan à jamais inscrit en elle, des mains entrelacées de Lupin et de Tonks, le visage presque méconnaissable tant il ne se ressemblait pas dans la mort, de Fred, trempé des larmes de sa famille.

Ce jour-là, tout au fond d'elle-même, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende encore exactement compte, Hermione, croisant le regard de Ron, avait compris qu'elle ne saurait jamais parfaitement appartenir à ce monde. Parce que, malgré sept ans d'amitié, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et perdu ensemble, c'était le regard de quelqu'un qui lui demandait de partir. Le regard de quelqu'un lui faisant comprendre qu'elle serait à jamais inutile, parce qu'elle _ne pouvait pas comprendre_.

A quel moment le monde sorcier avait-il basculé dans un tel narcissisme, dans une telle violence, et une telle haine des moldus, pour que même les sorciers les plus ouverts, les plus amis avec les nés-moldus, puissent croire qu'il y avait en eux un tel manque d'humanité qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre la douleur de perdre un être cher ? A quel moment Ron pouvait-il inconsciemment la mépriser au point d'oublier qu'elle avait elle-même, neuf mois auparavant, effacé la mémoire de ses deux parents, et que jamais plus Jean et Peter Granger n'auraient souvenir de leur fille unique ?

Elle n'avait pas compris, alors. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle déambulait dans les couloirs tristes et mornes du froid château de Poudlard, elle réalisa, elle comprit ce qui l'avait ignoblement blessée, alors. Elle s'arrêta, comme figée par la réalisation qui venait de s'imposer à elle. Discrète, elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne n'avait emprunté le même chemin, et elle sortit une petite flasque en métal de la poche intérieure de sa cape, pour en dévisser le bouchon et en boire une rapide gorgée.

Elle comprit bien intérieurement ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que le liquide glaciale descendait le long de son œsophage. Elle était passée de la phase deux à la phase trois.

Elle était passée du choc à la colère. Et la colère commençait déjà à la dévorer toute entière.

* * *

Le parc du château était plus calme qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu, vide de tout élève, et sous ce chaud soleil d'août, Hermione parvenait à trouver un peu de l'apaisement qui l'avait quittée ces derniers jours. Elle avait entrepris dans la matinée de ranger son bureau, ayant fini de rédiger les cours jusqu'à décembre pour ses sept années, et avait alors décidé qu'un peu de pratique ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. Après tout, elle avait presque quitté le monde magique pendant trois ans, et elle ne voulait pas perdre la face dès le premier jour de cours en se révélant incapable de réussir un sort basique de quatrième année.

Elle s'était donc écrit une liste mentale des sorts qu'elle aurait à enseigner au cours des neuf mois à venir, et avait décidé que la semaine qui lui restait avant la rentrée servirait à cela : s'assurer qu'elle avait encore en Métamorphose les talent qu'elle avait toujours eu.

Mais aussi, et même si cela, elle ne se l'avouait pas, se changer les esprits à l'idée que tous les professeurs allaient faire leur retour dans le château d'ici quelques jours, et ce que cela impliquait. Bien sûr, quelques uns passaient leurs vacances à Poudlard, et elle avait déjà dû sociabiliser quelque peu. Mais elle ne connaissait pas la plupart d'entre eux, et pouvait se permettre de ne pas leur offrir beaucoup plus qu'un simple semblant d'intérêt, dont ils se satisfaisaient tout à fait, peu enclin à perdre leur temps avec une sorcière qui s'évertuait à être d'aussi mauvais humeur humeur, et donc d'aussi mauvaise compagnie, du matin au soir.

Non, cela, elle s'en moquait bien. Ce qui avait commencé à la faire paniquer, c'est lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que parmi ses collègues, en tant que directeur de Gryffondor, et Professeur de Botanique, il y aurait Neville Longdubat, et qu'elle n'était pas bien certaine de pouvoir vivre jour après jour en devant inlassablement supporter la bienveillance de son vieil ami. Car elle savait très bien que Neville ne lui tiendrait jamais rigueur de son éloignement. Et ce n'est pas ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment.

Elle ricana en songeant à ces stupides étapes du deuil qui se déroulaient dans sa tête.

Pour le moment, elle avait besoin d'être en colère. Et elle aurait très facilement pu l'être face à un Harry Potter ou encore un Ron Weasley. Mais elle ne voyait pas comment l'être sans être tout à fait indécente face au caractère profondément bon de Neville. Et le seul plan qu'elle était parvenue à mettre en place, jusque là, pour s'éviter tout cela, c'était de l'ignorer, purement et simplement. Ce qui n'était ps exactement la preuve de gentillesse dont elle voulait malgré tout faire preuve à son égard.

Elle souffla, alors qu'un rayon blanc sortait de sa baguette, transformant l'extrémité de son bras en une patte d'ours assez impressionnante. Elle réglerait ce problème plus tard, après tout. Pour le moment, elle devait porter toute son attention à sa métamorphose, si elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie à devoir gérer ce concentré de pilosité qui, elle se l'avoue à elle-même, ne mettait pas vraiment en avant son charme naturel.

Elle était en train de lancer la contre-sort lorsqu'un craquement désagréable heurta son oreille, la faisant se retourner à la recherche de l'origine de ce bruit. La peur lui était monté en quelques instants, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il ne s'agissait sûrement que d'un petit animal dans un buisson. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de réaliser ce à quoi son inattention avait mené. Ce qui n'était jusque là qu'une patte d'ours à la place de sa main, commençait à remonter le long de son bras. Ses fins poils humains s'épaississaient, s'allongeaient et son bras se musclaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle avait beau réfléchir à toute vitesse, l'incompréhension avait bloqué toute les capacités réflexives de la sorcière surdouée – mais peut-être pas tant que ça.

C'est un rire sinistre, méchant, qui la ramena à la réalité, et il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une seconde pour murmurer une formule qui permis d'arrêter l'avancée de sa transformation. A temps pour que son épaule soit encore indemne. Elle n'osa pas relever la tête, sachant très bien qui venait de la surprendre dans cette posture gênante. Si elle voulait affronter le sarcasme du désagréable maître des potions, il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle se charge _avant_ de reprendre tout à fait forme humaine. Elle lâcha donc machinalement un second sort, qui lui rendit son bras telle qu'il était avant qu'elle ne fasse sa terrible erreur, quoique peut-être un peu plus poilu ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Enfin, elle releva la tête, et ne fut absolument pas surprise de découvrir Severus Snape, cauchemar vivant de son état, qui la regardait avec un rictus méchant, dans sa posture digne de toujours. Il fallut beaucoup d'efforts à la sorcière pour se tenir droite elle aussi, écroulée sous le poids de la honte qu'elle venait de subir.

Il la fixa quelques secondes encore avant de lâcher, méprisant :

« Vous aviez raison, pour une fois. Vous auriez eu mieux fait de rester dans _votre_ monde. »

La pique la blessa si violemment qu'elle ne chercha même pas à répondre. Elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle cligna juste des yeux, comme pour faire disparaître ce qui venait de se passer, réuni toutes ses forces pour simplement tenir debout et ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Elle était beaucoup trop à fleur de peau, ces derniers jours.

Presque déçu de n'obtenir aucune réaction, bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, Snape se retourna dans une envolée ridicule de cape selon la sorcière, et disparut derrière une des serres de botanique, où il se rendait sûrement lorsqu'il avait aperçu la sorcière en mauvaise posture. Hermione attendit qu'il ait totalement disparu, pour s'affaler lourdement dans l'herbe, de longues minutes durant. Elle finit par se relever, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la surprenne dans ce triste état, afin de rejoindre ses appartements, portée par l'idée qu'un bon verre ne pourrait, en ces temps de forte déprime, que lui faire le plus grand bien.

* * *

La Grande Salle était exceptionnellement calme. Hermione savait que cet état de grâce ne saurait durer, mais elle savourait à pleins poumons les derniers instants de calme qu'elle pouvait apprécier en ces lieux, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Minerva avait tenu à la prévenir personnellement : à partir du moment où les hurlements des gamins auraient commencé, ils n'auraient alors de cesse jusqu'au trente juin suivant, date à laquelle le Professeur Granger pourrait alors rendre sa cape d'enseignante pour deux savoureux mois de répit. Elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les vacances à leur juste valeur dans sa tendre jeunesse, elle sentait bien qu'elle en avait déjà besoin, alors que les étudiants n'avaient pas encore passé la porte de la salle de banquet.

Elle se redressa cependant, soucieuse de l'apparence qu'elle avait, et de la première impression qu'elle pouvait bien donner à tous, ici.

Le brouhaha commença à se faire entendre, en fond. Comme un frémissement d'abord, puis un bourdonnement, et enfin une terrible cacophonie. La soirée allait être un véritable enfer, elle le savait déjà. A sa droite, comme conscient de sa situation, et comme s'il était un sorcier attentionné, Severus attrapa la bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu posée devant lui, et lui en servit une longue rasade, qu'elle entama sans hésiter. Elle en aurait certainement besoin pour tenir le coup.

Les cris s'atténuèrent cependant lorsque Filius Flitwick entra, accompagné de la nouvelle promotion de première année. Hermione profita de cela pour remplir son verre à nouveau, et celui de son voisin en prime, sans même lui demander s'il en voulait aussi. Ne pas se resservir seule la rassurait sur sa consommation d'alcool. Un geste qu'elle ne regretta pas quand elle le vit porter le verre à ses lèvres, sans hésitation. Elle eu un sourire amusée, songeant à toutes ces années où elle avait certainement été, pour lui, le déclencheur de cette alcoolémie précoce. Non pas qu'elle soit fière d'elle, bien sûr. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un petit sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir été l'élément insupportable de l'année, avec Harry, aux yeux du terrible professeur de potions.

La soirée passa sans encombre, au rythme de la nourriture, autant que des verres remplis, et vidés, et remplis. Hermione n'eut pas à se donner particulièrement en spectacle, si ce n'est quand la Directrice la présenta comme nouvelle enseignante de Métamorphose, et qu'elle gratifia les futurs élèves de ses classes d'un vague hochement de tête, distant, presque imperceptible. Cela mis à part...

Hermione frotta ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre, un peu étourdie. Les jeunes sorciers commençaient déjà à se lever, et elle se rendit compte à ce moment seulement qu'elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Le repas tait passé à une vitesse folle, et terriblement lentement. La bouche sèche, elle se leva en même temps que les autres professeurs afin de rejoindre – enfin – ses appartements.

Le confort de son salon lui sembla être la chose la plus douce qu'elle n'ait jamais expérimenté, en cette éprouvante soirée.

Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le petit guéridon qui bordait sa fenêtre, et attrapa une petite flasque en métal vulgaire, dont elle vida, sans hésiter, le contenu dans un verre qui traînait par là. Et ainsi, devant le feu de cheminée qui ronflait allègrement, et sur lequel elle cala sa respiration, inconsciemment, elle termina tranquillement sa soirée, sachant qu'elle regretterait le lendemain les excès du soir.

* * *

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla pour son premier jour de cours, un mal de crâne terrible vrilla entre ses tempes. Et elle savait bien que rien ne la sauverait de ses erreurs de la veille.

* * *

Particulièrement exténuée à la fin de cette première journée de cours, avec des élèves braillards, capricieux, et tristement incompétents, Hermione alluma la cheminée de son appartement d'un mouvement brusque de baguette, avant d'attraper une bouteille transparente, dont elle se versa un fond de verre, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle se changea rapidement, rejoignant le confort agréable de son pyjama moldu, qu'elle rêvait désormais de ne plus jamais quitter. Elle s'installa dans le creux de son lit, sans même trouver le courage de passer par la salle de bain. Elle verrait cela le lendemain matin. Si elle ne se levait pas trop tard.

* * *

Les hurlements des gamins résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand Hermione pénétra enfin dans son appartement, après huit heures de cours, et pour unique pause celle (trop courte, bien sûr) du midi, où son seul réconfort avait été le fond de verre de rouge qu'elle était parvenue à récupérer alors que tous ses collègues s'étaient avant elle servi un verre. Elle soupira, lasse. Se demanda un instant pourquoi elle avait accepté ce travail. Puis se servit un Scotch, songeant qu'elle se poserait véritablement cette question le lendemain, lorsque son esprit serait moins embrumé pour y songer tout à fait.

* * *

A peine la porte passée, Hermione se servit un verre.

* * *

Un verre. Et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Malgré des années à vivre dans son appartement miteux, sans recevoir la visite de personne, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

* * *

Le mois d'octobre avait tiré ses robes, doucement, sûrement, sans que personne n'y prenne vraiment garde. La douce rosée du matin avait été remplacée par une brume épaisse, et parfois même quelques averses, qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'hiver rigoureux qui déjà semblait vouloir se faire remarquer. La sorcière enfila une cape épaisse, une grande écharpe, et fourra sa baguette dans le fond de sa poche avant de se diriger vers la sortie de ses appartements. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déjà silencieux. Tous les élèves de troisième année et plus devaient déjà être dans le parc du château, quand les plus jeunes, rageurs, devaient ronger leur frein dans leur salle commune. Le silence planait, et Hermione apprécia cette instant comme il se devait.

La Directrice de l'école était venue la voir en personne, quelques jours auparavant, afin de lui annoncer qu'elle serait charger de surveiller la sortie au village magique qui bordait Poudlard, et Hermione n'avait pas trouvé la force de lui dire non. Elle avait toujours apprécié Pré-au-Lard étant jeune, et savait bien que si trop peu d'enseignants se révélaient aptes à surveiller la sortie, celle-ci serait annuler. Malgré la difficulté de son travail, et le peu d'entrain qu'elle trouvait à enseigner à sept générations d'ignares, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher, les semaines allant, de leur témoigner un minimum d'affection, et les priver de cette sortie qui leur tenait à cœur ne lui semblait pas le meilleur moyen de mettre cela en pratique. Elle soupira donc, énervée de son trop plein de bon cœur, et se mit en marche en direction des grilles du château. De là, elle rejoint rapidement le village sorcier, où elle commença à déambuler dans les rues.

Les premiers élèves, les plus motivés, avaient dû arriver quelques instants avant elle, mais elle ne s'en voulu pas de son retard. Elle se contenta, les quelques heures que durait la sortie, de déambuler dans les allées, les rues, les ruelles, à la recherche du moindre comportement suspect, convaincue déjà d'avance cependant que rien de tout cela n'arriverait. La guerre ne l'avait pas rendue plus paranoïaque que ça, et elle savait que le pire qu'elle pourrait trouver dans tout cela serait le visage d'un élève dont l'autorisation n'était pas signée. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle en soupira de soulagement. Elle n'aurait pas eu à cœur d'être la tortionnaire d'un quelconque étudiant.

Elle était trop aimable pour ça.

Ou trop amorphe.

L'après-midi défila doucement, sans qu'aucun bouleversement ne vienne troubler la quiétude de la sortie scolaire. Et lorsqu'enfin le soleil commença à se coucher, et que les étudiants, hâtés par le couvre-feu qui leur était imposé, commencèrent à se diriger vers le château, Hermione hésita un instant à les accompagner, avant de finalement se diriger vers les ruelles obscures du village, jusqu'à tomber sur une vieille taverne qu'elle avait jadis bien connu. L'odeur de chèvre, des années plus tard, débordait encore sur la rue sur laquelle donnait la vitrine. Nostalgique, la sorcière ne put retenir un sourire, et elle n'hésita pas un instant de plus avant de pénétrer dans la Tête de Sanglier. Abelforth avait cessé de gérer le service quelques mois auparavant, mais sa présence était toujours palpable, dans le moindre détail.

Sans faire un bruit, Hermione fit signe au barman qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise haute accolée à un tonneau, qui lui servirait de table pour la soirée. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ôter son manteau, la chaleur des lieux étant insupportable avec un tel attirail, que déjà une pinte de bière à la propreté douteuse voletait vers elle, se posant brusquement sur le bois. Quelques centilitres se renversèrent sur la table, mais elle n'en tint pas rigueur au jeune homme qui gérait la salle. C'était le prix à payer pour une consommation bon marché, et surtout, un peu de calme.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée lorsque, d'un mouvement mou du bras, elle commanda son troisième verre, avant de s'allumer une cigarette, au mépris de toute loi, moldue ou sorcière. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ici, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Plus même. Elle savait parfaitement qu'ici, personne n'y porterait même la moindre attention.

Elle attrapa la anse de la chope pour la porter à ses lèvres lorsque la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit en grinçant, augmentant considérablement le nombre de visiteurs ce soir-là. En effet, un homme passa la porte. Hermione lança un regard furtif vers la porte, et rassembla tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre réaction.

Faire comme si tout était normal.

Faire comme si Severus Snape ne venait pas de passer la porte, et _surtout_ , faire comme s'il ne se dirigeait pas tout droit vers elle.


End file.
